


Roughly The Same

by Doodled93



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Characters study?, Duality, Gen, Jekyll - Freeform, Jekyll and Hyde, Other, hyde - Freeform, the reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between finely mincing a clove of garlic and crushing a whole head of it, people will agree that one is infinitely messier, has a rather stronger smell, and is, in general, simply more</p><p>(Differences aside, the minced clove is still garlic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughly The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Magic Bullet  
> So… I’m trying to get back into writing. So here’s a drabble. Kind of excited. Haven’t done a drabble before, not like this. Is so small. An actual drabble.

Though neither are in the habit of _admitting_ to anything, they would both be particularly recalcitrant in admitting that they are, for all their differences, roughly the same person.

The difference between finely mincing a clove of garlic and crushing a whole head of it, people will agree that one is infinitely messier, has a rather stronger smell, and is, in general, simply _more_. And some people preferred it that way.

Differences aside, the minced clove is still garlic.

And some people preferred it this way.

Jekyll contemplates violence, sometimes. He’s not very happy about that. Thinks about saying exactly what he thinks about this Doctors less than ethical practice or method, and yet still keeps the boiling words deep in his guts, pushed down and away from polite company. A Magic Bullet was a Magic Bullet, after all.

(He grew up in a place many would consider savage, and knows if he lets the words fly he would only disappoint his father and prove those sneering masses right. It would feel good, he thinks, to let his fist fly the first time he hears someone say his mothers skin was dirty, when they say schooling would be a waste on his little brother. He thinks it a lot. Or, no, he doesn’t, because he’s not _that person_ , he wouldn’t allow himself to be _goaded_ into being that person, no. He was a Doctor. He cared about _people_ more than he cared about… about _that_. He did.)

Hyde, on the other hand, muses aloud a decision to let Ravi die, to just not kill the monster, and even look on at old Garson a little too long, a little too silent, a grin promising oncoming violence before he changes his mind…

Because when people hear and see that, he can push and shove that whole caring lark aside, away form people who could otherwise see it and try to use it against him.

(“Nothing can hurt him physically,” he hears the old man say. Wants to scoff because what, are they going to hurt his _feelings_ instead? HA! That was one weakness only Jekyll had to exploit, as the funny little Reaper bug proved. He gave his blood on a whim. He told Bella to hide with her girls because where else would he get his fun if she and her girls all died? He got what he wanted from the people around him without being all mushy and exploitable. He really didn’t put much more thought than that into it.)

Someone, at some point, says something along the lines of Two Sides of the Same Coin… Both sides laugh, because yes, same coin, but you still flipped it and hoped it landed on the side you wanted, right? And really, if they were any old coin they wouldn’t have so many people after them, would they? A lucky penny only took you so far, after all.

Hyde thought they didn’t need luck. They just needed Jekyll to lay off on the potion and let them _live a little_.

Jekyll thought they could use a little luck, so long as they weren’t getting it from some forgotten god or something. So they could live a while longer.

Sometimes they agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where I was necessarily going with this, but I like it. Have only seen up to episode 7, with the Reaper, because I watch it with my dear sister who works in the morning, and I usually work in the evenings. Hard to mesh our schedules.  
> Work has been a bit hellish, though ideally should be letting up, some? Ish? I hope?  
> I hope posting something will get these fingers moving again. Jfc.  
> Sorry little ramble there. Hope you enjoyed whatever this was. Unedited, probably won’t be, so…  
> Thanks for the support.  
> (and the patience)


End file.
